The Superior Snakes
by ShadowPhoenix96
Summary: When Slytherin House is insulted, Harry stands up for his House and takes on a very familiar Gryffindor but he isn't alone, joined by his girlfriend Tracey Davis, Harry shows just how superior the Snakes of Slytherin are.


**Another One-Shot! A lot of people are asking me to make them multi-chapter but guys and girls my main multi-chapter series is coming soon.**

The Superior Snakes

Harry Potter walked into Hogwarts for the last time as a student and climbed into a carriage after helping his girlfriend Tracey first.

"Just think after this year, we'll have to get jobs!" Draco said not quite ready to accept that fact.

"I'm gonna miss the food the most. Oh and the girls as well." Blaise said smiling smugly in typical Blaise fashion.

"Well I can agree with you there Blaise about the food but about the girls? Well I can't say much. Been too busy with the best of them all." Harry said looking at Tracey who was cuddling up to him.

"Oh this is one thing I'm not going to miss. For five years I've put up with this and after this year we can be free of this!" Draco said shaking his head.

"So what about Pansy?" Tracey said raising her eyebrow. "And Draco think about this, through the five years that me and Harry have been together did you ever think about the fact that all of us have had to put up with you for seven years?"

The entire group except Draco burst into laughter and didn't stop until they reached the castle. The laughter quickly came to an end when the group came face to face with a group of Gryffindors which just had to include Ronald and Ginevra Weasley. Harry let go of Tracey's hand and made his way around the group. It was obvious he had a plan so she smiled knowingly and walked alongside Blaise.

"Look who it is Ginny. The Snakes without their Master." Ron sneered.

Ginny merely sneered at the Slytherins.

"We don't have a Master you imbecile." Draco said rolling his eyes.

"If you're talking about Harry then you missed him I'm afraid. So your annual attempt at kissing up to him will have to wait." Tracey said smirking.

"How dare you! You filthy half-blood freak!" Ginny screamed in outrage. "If he isn't with you then it's obvious that you DID have him under a love potion! He's mine now!"

The Slytherins once again broke out into laughter and this time they didn't see or find a reason to stop. Even though the youngest Weasley screamed at them to stop. Her stomping her feet just made it worse. Ron calmed his sister down but still the Slytherins laughed, that was until Ron decided to throw a stunner their way.

"If it's a fight that you're looking for Weasley...I'd be more than glad to put you in your place." Draco said while grinning viciously while his eyes glinted dangerously.

"You're on Malfoy!" Ron shouted but before they could begin, Harry appeared right in front of Ron, and he was not smiling.

Harry merely stood there looking into Ron's eyes. Harry did not move a muscle and did not say a word. It was very well known that Harry could intimidate anyone and to find yourself on the receiving end of his glare might just be the last thing you do.

Ron ran off fearing for his life without Ginny. She however was braver than her brother and stood her ground. This time Harry did move. He raised his eyebrows as if questioning Ginny's very presence and that was all that was needed to send her running as well. Harry knew that it wasn't over and he made sure to be on his guard for the next few days just in case the Weasleys decided it would be a good idea to attack.

-TSS-

Harry did not have to wait long; the next day in fact, was when the Weasleys decided to get back at the Slytherins. It was in the Transfiguration courtyard when the Weasley siblings came out of hiding but they weren't alone. Harry and the others knew they were surrounded.

"So the Weasleys managed to come up with a battalion. I don't know about the others but I'm kinda flattered. It takes this many of you to take us down or actually lemme rephrase that, it takes this many of you to attempt to take us down. Now maybe you could take three of us down but then you'd still have four of us to deal with including me. Now who's feeling brave?" Harry said drawing his wand, his eyes darting from Ron to another Gryffindor.

Ron fired the first spell and it bounced off of Harry's shield and then the other Gryffindors followed suit. A volley of stunners and moderately powered hexes and curses were aimed at the Slytherins who deflected them with ease. The second volley however was much more powerful and caused the Slytherins' shields to falter slightly but they didn't return fire. Again and again the Gryffindors assaulted their shields but it wasn't until they all aimed at one single point that they made a breakthrough but that one single point that was hit would lead to their downfall. It just so happened to be Tracey's shield that broke and caused her to be hit with two stunners at the same time. Harry saw Tracey go down and then Draco and then everybody else fell. Harry was alone but he didn't care. What he did care at this point was the state of his friends and Tracey. He rushed to her side and checked her for injuries. He knew he couldn't enervate any of his friends, by the time he did that to even one of them he'd be attacked. So he did what he had been trained to do, find the advantage and use it to the best of his ability. It turned out to be a sixth year Gryffindor who was laughing with his eyes closed. He went down first with a simple stunner and with that three other Lions fell as well. After that it went down to ten against one. But they never saw what Harry would do next coming. He jumped up into the air and with a bang he disappearing and before the Gryffindors could retaliate or even regroup eight of them went down with cutting spells hitting their legs and hands. Harry had only the aim of disabling them so that they couldn't fire any spells at him. He made double sure when he kicked their wands away from them. That only left the Weasleys. By the time Harry stood in front of the two siblings the other Slytherins had regained consciousness and then made their way to help Harry but then were stopped by a dome shaped shield that appeared keeping Harry and the Weasleys in and the others out.

"This is between us. Not any of you. We finish this now. I challenge you both or are you both just cowards?" Harry said taking a proper battle stance.

He knew that even though it was two against one he had the advantage. He could easily overpower them but he would try something different this time and use their tempers to his advantage instead.

And as Harry expected Ron's temper got the better of him and he fired the first spell which he waved off with his hand.

"Come off it Weasley. You bring an entire battalion after us and I take them down myself. What makes you think that you can do any better hmm?" Harry teased.

Ginny then entered the fray and both brother and sister fired simultaneously but again Harry waved off their spells and then pretended to yawn with boredom.

"If you really wanna fight me use the spells that stupid old man taught you. I know he must have taught you something before he died." Harry said laughing.

Ron nodded to Ginny who nodded back in reply. They adopted a stance and began attacking Harry with spells that he knew would do damage.

'_Finally! A fight!'_ He thought with glee.

"That's more like it! Come on and fight me!" Harry egged them on and they did.

The other Slytherins watched as they saw one Slytherin fight off the two Gryffindors but by now they weren't alone. Professor Flitwick tried to bring down the shield along with McGonagall's help but they found their efforts futile. If it was Potter that raised this shield then it was be near impossible to break it so they along with the rest of the staff were forced to watch as Ron and Ginny Weasley used all types of curses to try and weaken Harry Potter but it didn't work, but they soon found an opening.

Ginny had used a blasting curse which blinded Harry momentarily with the earth hitting him while at the same time Ron cast a banishing charm which Harry didn't see coming. The spell hit him full force and he flew into the shield and fell to the floor gasping for air. Harry felt his side in pain, he probably had a broken rib or more than one but he couldn't worry about that now. He had to focus and gathered whatever strength he could find in himself. He got up to his feet and saw that the Weasleys were smiling as if they had won. Harry muttered a healing spell at his ribs and he winced in pain but he didn't feel winded anymore. He looked over to Tracey who was looking at him worriedly but he simply winked and threw her a smile.

Then he did something no-one was expecting.

He cast a lightning spell and the bolt hit Ron in his back. He screamed out in pain as the pure electricity coursed through him. Ginny tried to fire back but she was disarmed and then felt the same lightning spell hit her as she flew back at the sheer force it had hit her with. Harry followed through with a stunner aimed at both of them and then waving his hand he lowered the shield. The Slytherins all cheered in victory and rushed in to congratulate Harry. Tracey reached him first and pulled him down for what Harry thought was the kiss of his life.

"You are one massive prat Harry James Potter!" Tracey said angrily.

But her angry expression quickly softened as she pulled Harry in for another kiss and left him dazed and smiling like an idiot.

"But you're my prat! I love you." Tracey said hugging him tight.

The Professors of Hogwarts stood there in shock. They had witnessed Harry Potter take on fifteen Gryffindors and had single-handedly put them all down. Professor Snape however was laughing openly at that particular fact.

"You Gryffindors never learn. Slytherin is the superior House and will always be. You want proof of that well look no further."

After that day for the rest of Hogwarts History no fight broke out between Slytherin and Gryffindor. It had finally hit home for The Lions of Gryffindor. The Snakes ruled.

**Hope you don't mind me making Snape laugh. But if you were a Slytherin like me, wouldn't you find it hilarious for Gryffindor to be beaten down by one of us? Come on! Snakes RULE!**


End file.
